Little Cross
by TheReallCaitee
Summary: After a fight with Logan, Delilah comes close to a suicide bomb. Will she make it? Bad at summary, My first story please read  D LoganxOC


**Hi there folks! Before my very first story starts I want to say this is my first story. =D I know I said it twice now –'. Also you have to know I'm from the Netherlands and I'm not very good in English. I hope you understand it =). Yeahh .. please review after you read it, that would make my day. Have fun with it =D**

''Why?'' I asked. Logan looked at his shoes. ''I have no choice, I have to. I can't let everybody down.'' Anger boiled up in me. ''You do have a choice, you can stay, stay with me!'' I begged. How can he let me fall like this? How can he say he don't have a choice? He does have a choice, Why don't he see that? Unless he just want to rid of off me. Maybe he never truly loved me.

Logan didn't response at all. He just kept looking to his shoes. ''Do you like your shoes?'' I asked him sarcastically. His head shot up and I saw anger in his eyes. ''Yes I like those shoes more than you at the moment!'' He screamed to me. He has never screamed to me! '' Have you ever cared about me?'' I asked him after a moment of silence. '' Have you ever loved me? Or was is al fake, was it all a show to you?''

Again, he didn't response. He just looked me in the eyes , with his hands bolted in fists. He looked so angry. I've never see that anger before. I saw a bus coming to the bus stop 10 feet behind me. After a moment without a response of Logan, I sighed. ''I know enough.''

Tears were streaming down my face. I saw the anger in Logan's eyes change to guilt, as he saw me walking away to the bus. I got in and paid, and sat down on a seat in the back of the bus. I sat near the window and looked through it, in Logan's eyes. I saw tears streaming over his face and I read guilt in his eyes. ''I do love you'' he mouthed. I looked away with more tears streaming down my face. I saw Logan put his hand on the window, and beggin me for put mine across him. I didn't, he hurt me too much. The bus pulled up and drove away, Logan's hand whipped off. The bus drove away from Logan, away from everything. I looked behind me and I saw him standing on the street. I saw more tears forming in his eyes when he tried to wipe them away.

Suddenly I heard a scream and I turned back to see a person in front of the bus, near the bus driver, with something on his waist. I heard a loud bang and I felt myself being pushed away threw the window. I felt every piece of glass cut in my flesh, and I landed on the asphalt. When I landed I felt something cut in my abdomen. I screamed caused by the sudden pain. I could barely move, but I looked up and saw a huge piece of steal in my abdomen.

I lie back when suddenly I felt two strong arms around me. Those arms where so familiar to me. I love those arms. And I realize I love the owner of those arms. I looked in the eyes of Logan, he looked so shocked and guilty. He hold me in his lap and spoke to me. I tried to listen to the words but I become suddenly so tired. '' Baby please hold on, there are people on their way, there comes help. Just please hang on'' he begged me.

I really wanted to but I was so tired, I wanted to sleep. I tried to speak, to ease Logan and to say that I love him, but talking was so painful. ''I-I love y-you-u''. There were tears upon his face, when he holds me close. My eyes become so heavy but I didn't want to lose him, I want to stay with him. ''I love you to honey, so much. I do love you and I'm so sorry. Please hang on, don't leave me.'' There was some blood drowning out my mouth and his voice seemed more further by the second. ''It hurt-rt so mu-much.'' I felt my eyes slowly close. ''it's okay please hang on there are one their way. I love you my baby, I love you so much.'' I felt his lips pressed on mine after he spoke those beautiful words. My eyes closed and all I further saw was darkness.

I stand for a cross, just a little one, but only so small, whit a lot of memory's in it. 'For all who has fallen by the attack on 05-10-11.' It read. I put the flowers in front of it and sat down on my knees.

''Hi honey, it's me Logan.'' It was hard to talk caused to the lump I had in my throat. ''I miss you so much you know. It is now ten days ago and I mi-miss yo-you so-so much-ch.'' Logan had to stop, he sobbed and cried in front of the little cross. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it were Kendall, Carlos and James. He continued, '' I lo-love you so-so mu-much.'' he sobbed. He stood up and turned to his friends who give him a four-man hug. It felt so warm and trust, and they stood there like that for 5 minutes before giving the little cross one last look and walked back to their apartment.

'' Hi there I'm Nicholas Wilson, and we break this program for a special news edition. There was just a bomb explosion in a city bus in LA. 25 people died, including the bus driver and Delilah Snow, the girlfriend of Logan Mitchell from the band Big Time Rush. After trace the evidence, we can say that it was a suicide bomb.''

**So, pff, wow. This was pretty hard to write and knowing this is my very first story I'm pretty proud about it. But I do think it is a little rushed…**

**I hope I can get some reviews from you all? =D  
>Please just give you comment, it don't have to be very long, it's just enough as you say something like.. pancake. That is only one click at a button below this and then seven letters. Not hard right? =D<strong>

**Well please give your comment =D**

**Cheers, greats and pancakes from the Netherlands.**


End file.
